When Chloe Covered for Hardison
by boaterV
Summary: Was it possible to fall in love at first sight? The sound that escaped Chloe was a very un lady like snort.  Love. Ha! Lust on the other hand was a completely different situation.
1. Chapter 1

Was it possible to fall in love at first sight?

The sound that escaped Chloe was a very un lady like snort. Love. Ha!

Lust on the other hand was a completely different situation. Her heart was pounding and she could feel a slight flush to her cheeks. For a woman who was constantly surrounded by the most handsome men it wasn't his looks that set her pulse racing. There was something else. Something about the way he moved. About the way he carried himself. She knew he was dangerous. But at the end of the day they were fighting the good fight. At least that was what Oliver had told her when he had asked her to help out a friend.

2 weeks ago

"Chloe I need a favor."

"Anything for you Ollie." She turned away from watchtowers screens and gave him her full attention.

"I have a friend that need a computer guru for a job."

"And of course you thought of me?"

"Well actually I thought of Victor but he turned me down."

She pretended to be hurt.

"You are too valuable to me." He turned and paced back and forth. "And he's bullet proof."

"Color me intrigued."

"You are going to be the death of me. The mere thought of danger and suddenly you're interested?"

"What can I say?" She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return it.

"Okay so here's the deal. I have a friend who needs some help on a job. His regular guy is busy at comic can."

"Comic Con. How cliché."

"whatever. So this team needs to borrow you for a week."

"one week? Certainly you can spare my big fabulous brain for one week?"

"Oh and it's in Boston." He turned to walk out.

"Wait just one second. It's January and you want me to go to Boston? Oh you are going to owe me big time!"

"You can take the Queen jet and you already have the black card. Buy yourself something pretty and pretend I spent hours picking it out."

"I have been eyeing this new cisco network key. Hmmmmmm?" He didn't like the evil glint in her eye but if he had to pay so be it. He owed Ford big and after what Oliver had found out about his recent activities he couldn't have said no anyway. He definitely had a soft spot for robin hoods.

AN just a tease for now. Not to worry the story is finished, just need to finish editing.

ENJOY. Reviews are love as always.


	2. Chapter 2

That was why Chloe found herself sitting in a strangers living room in an apartment above a bar in the cold and desolate town of Boston in front of what she could begrudgingly admit was a very nice computer set up listening to the plan.

"Before we start I want everyone to say hi to Chloe. She's on loan to us from Metropolis."

"On loan? I'm not a Kandinsky you had shipped in from the Guggenheim."

"I stole a Chagall from there. It was pretty and blue and had a silly chicken." Chloe stared at the blond unsure if she was being serious. Were they thieves? She didn't think Oliver would ask her to help criminals.

"Parker let's not scare our guest please." Nate turned back towards Chloe. "My team and I are grateful for your help. Did you get any details?"

"Ollie was unclear on what you needed other that my nerdier talents." She tried not to fidget as all eyes fell on her.

"Ollie?" The brunette in the corner with the refined English accent piped up.

"Oliver Queen." Nate smiled at the woman's reaction. Shock and annoyance crossed her lovely features and Chloe wondered what their connection was. How did Ollie know this man?

"I don't trust her." Chloe's eyes turned at the sound of the gruff voice. Sitting in the corner looking menacing was a man, danger rolled off him in waves and she wondered just what the hell Oliver had gotten her into. Then his blue eyes pinned her in place and a shiver of excitement went up her spine.

"Don't worry cowboy I don't trust you either." She smiled brightly at him. "But I trust Oliver and he said you needed help to right a wrong. It's kind of my thing. So for at least the next week we are going to get along like BFF's straight out of your favorite situation comedy complete with snappy one liners and clever comebacks."

"Oh you are going to fit right in." The brunette smiled at her. "I'm Sophie and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Okay so back on point. Chloe will be filling in for Hardison while he is in nerding it up in LA." Nate walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of brandy and another for Chloe. "This is my team, Sophie, Parker and Eliot."

Sophie and Parker smiled at her but Elliot continued to glare.

"Okay so now that we've all met let's run it." Chloe watched as everyone turned towards the flat screens and waited. Suddenly they were all looking at Chloe.

"New kid here. Not sure what you expect me to do."

"See Hardison sits in this chair and presses keys and we come up with a plan to get the bad guy." Chloe was starting to think Parker was a little off.

"Um okay." She moved towards the seat indicated and took a look at the laptop in front of her. It took a few key strokes for her to figure out what program he was running and she smiled. She didn't know this Hardison but she had a feeling she would really like him. A few more keys strokes and the program was running up on the screen. She smiled widely as everyone turned back to watch the presentation.

"So this is Peter Fox. He's been running a pretty basic hedge fund scam except that he is only targeting members of the city's police force." The image on the screen changed to an older man, tall and lean with a hard edge. "This is Mark Stedman, he's a 25 year vet of the Boston PD. Fox stole his retirement. Every last penny and when he was confronted about it he laughed in Mark's face. Now Mark is on the verge of loosing his pension as well as his nest egg." Nate finished and faced the team.

"Please tell me we are going to take this jackass down?" Chloe's skin crawled when the next picture on screen was Peter Fox on his yacht aptly titled _Brodie and Connors._

_Nate just smiled at her. "the name bothers you?"_

_She looked at him for a moment and chuckled. "The only thing worse than a cheat is a guy who thinks he's smarter than everyone else. He's taunting us."_

"_What does the name of the boat have to do with anything?" Parker asked innocently enough. But Chloe got the impression she was anything but._

"_It's New York Mythology. These two idiots tried to scam each other into jumping from the Brooklyn bridge. They are like folk hero's to scam artists."_

"_I don't know about that. A dummy? Please. No self respecting criminal would use a dummy." Chloe eyed Sophie narrowly, trying to gauge her true feelings. "They really only hurt each other though, Fox on the other hand is wracking up a nice long list of victims. If Mark is right half the precinct has money invested with him."_

"_Right so we need to get the money back." Nate smiled widely before walking out of the room._

_Chloe watched him go and then looked around the room at the other members of her temporary team. None of them seemed particularly confused that their mastermind had just walked out. "I take it he does that a lot?" _

"_Oh yeah. Usually we follow too but I think we are more interested in you than the plan right now." Chloe was slightly taken back at Parkers words. Sure she assumed they would want to check her out but she didn't think they would be so forthcoming with her._

"_um okay, you want to ask me some questions." Parker jumped up and moved next to her at the table. Chloe smiled nervously at her. Turning to see Sophie also moving over to the table._

"_I tried for the Queen fortune once. Nate stopped me. Although now that you are here I'm pretty sure playboy Oliver Queen isn't nearly as naïve as he pretends to be."_

_Chloe offered her a quiet smile. She would answer what she could about herself but the rest of the team was off limits. _

"_Yup, that's what I thought." Sophie seemed to take her silence as confirmation._

"_his movement are highly trained. He isn't as carefree and he pretends."_

_Chloe stared at him in shock. She could almost forget he was in the room for all the noise he made and now he was talking about Oliver's secret life? It wasn't good. "I thought you were going to ask questions about me?" She smiled as she tried to hide her nervousness. She had forgotten how much she hated being the new guy._

"_no questions." Elliot got up and moved to the other side of the table. Leveling his gaze at her he smiled with all the charm of a shark. "just some advice" _

_She leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. A sizzle of heat ran across her skin again as she stared back at him. "yes?"_

"_Cross us and it will be the last thing you do." He moved to walk away from the table but stopped at the sound of her voice._

"_Elliot is it? I might be the nerd of the group but that isn't all I can do. " She gave him a pointed once over and smiled. "right now you have no less than 3 concealed weapons on your person including a Kabar in your right boot. Interesting that not a single one is a gun. I on the other hand have no such aversion. That is why in my purse is a Taurus PT 709 slim line with a custom grip. Now I don't like to toot my own horn but I'm willing to bet it would be real close to see if I could get a shot off before you burry that throwing knife you have tucked into your belt in my throat."_

_If she hadn't been watching him she might have missed the surprise on his face. She did miss the glimpse of admiration but only because she didn't know him. Sophie on the other hand saw it as clear as day and smiled inwardly. _

"_If we are done playing who has the scarier weapon I would like to point out that you asked me here to help." Elliot watched as she visibly relaxed. Taking a deep breath she pushed back from the table and got up. "Mark needs our help. I for one don't want to let him down. So for the foreseeable future can we just get along?"_

_Elliot grumbled while Parker and Sophie smiled. "Fine." Turning away he followed Nate out of the room._

_Chloe let a long sigh out. It was going to be a long week. Oliver was going to owe her big time. _


	3. Chapter 3

"So the plan is we convince Fox that he isn't nearly as wily as he thinks he is and that with our help we can expand his client base." Nate just smiled like that was the easiest thing in the world and no one else seemed inclined to argue.

"Look I know I'm new guy but I'm going to need more details."

"Right sorry. I need to you to get into his accounts. "

"Yeah I already did that along with tracing everything back through about a dozen layers of shell companies."

"Oliver said you were good."

She smiled brightly. She wasn't good. She was the best. Okay maybe not the best but at the very least she was in the top ten. Maybe top five.

"when did you have time to do that?" Sophie asked with her with a slight hint of suspicion.

"I set up an algorithm to run after we started the run through. It's something I've used before to track far more devious people. I will need him to live access the account though to confirm I haven't missed anything."

"Okay, well then Sophie and I need to get busy. I'm thinking something simple. Something classic."

Chloe saw the glint in Sophie's eyes and guessed these two had some sort of history together.

"Elliot, I'm going to need you and our newbie to pose as Boston PD. Not patrolmen this time but I'm thinking detectives. You need to have something to invest. "

Chloe tried to hide her annoyance. She wasn't a fan of undercover work and she especially didn't like working with a stranger but if that was what needed to happen to bring Fox down them she would muddle through.

"Parker you do what you do best." Nate handed the blonde and slip of paper and she bounced up and down in place and giggled. Before heading out of the apartment.

"You two play nice now." Sophie winked at Eliot and followed Nate out the door again.

"Why is everyone always doing that?"

Elliot just shook his head and followed the rest of the team. Chloe stood alone in the apartment staring after the door.

"You coming or what?" when his head appeared in the doorway she jumped slightly before heading out the door after him.

"So this is what you guys do?" Chloe was comfortably settled behind the wheel of a police issue unmarked sedan. After a quick stop back at her hotel she looked every bit the Boston Detective. Complete with police issued handgun and badge.

"impersonate police?"

"very funny. No I mean helping David's beat their Goliath."

He nodded slightly and shifted behind the wheel. There were currently sitting outside a coffee shop in the North end of Boston. A location Mark had told them Cops frequented and Fox recruited.

"It's very admirable." Again all she got was uncomfortable silence from him. "No one is going to believe we are partners if you refuse to talk to me."

"fine lets talk." His voice was a low grumble that reminded Chloe of a Doberman. It made Chloe's pulse quicken. There was just something about him. Maybe it was the danger. She had always had a thing for the wrong men. Men with dark pasts and less than clear intentions. She was her own worst enemy when it came to relationships. Not that she wanted a relationship with Eliot. Nothing quite so complicated. She couldn't seem to get past the idea of touching him and being touched by him. The idea of those deadly hands ghosting across her skin sent warm spasms low in her core. "What did you want to talk about?"

Chloe had to pull herself out of her own head and get back in the game. Dam him and his sexual magnetism. Although perhaps if she had been on more than 2 dates on the last year she wouldn't be so needy. "I don't know. What do you and Hardison talk about?"

"He talks about computers and I ignore him."

"Well I can talk about computers but that doesn't seem necessary since you're already doing a fantastic job of ignoring me." He turned at her words and she smiled brightly at him. She could guess at his type and she understood his lack of trust. She couldn't really blame him.

Elliot glanced up just as they saw Peter Fox get out of his car and make his way towards the shop. "time to go chatty Cathy."

Chloe sighed and followed him out of the car. She stuck her shoulders back and put on her best pissed off expression. It wasn't that hard having spent the last hour in the car with a man who barely muttered half a dozen words. She wasn't sure what she was more frustrated about. His lack of participation in the conversation or that fact that although she really wanted him to use that mouth for things other than talking.

She couldn't help but admire her view as he walked ahead of her. Holding the door for her she hid her surprise. A true southern gentleman. How interesting.

As they entered the shop she pulled her glasses off and scanned the room. There were at least a half dozen cops ranging from the 3 patrolmen at the counter to the undercovers in the back corner. She tried not to laugh. Long hair and scruffy she could still spot them. It was a wonder criminals were ever fooled.

It was the same with Eliot. He could be in full uniform and she would never believe he was law. There was just something about the way he cared himself. The way he looked at things. She had no doubt he had a code that he lived by but there was no way those rules were as black and white as the law.

"Grab us a table while I get the coffee Sully." Chloe offered him a nod and made her way to the open table next to Fox. Eliot was using a fake name but she saw no point. She wouldn't be around long enough to worry about it and it wasn't that much of a stretch to have a Sullivan on the force in Boston.

She was seated and looking at her notebook when he came back carrying two coffees. She hadn't said anything about her preference. Partners would know. To tell him would be to put their cover in question so she was pleasantly surprised when he placed her favorite, tall caramel macchiato, in front of her, before sitting in the seat across from her.

"Tell me where we stand on the diamond broker case." Elliot sipped his coffee slowly.

"Same as when you asked me this morning Sam. We got nothing new and are still waiting on the warrant. " Chloe was pleasantly surprised to realize Eliot could actually play a good cop.

"This case is killing me. All that money. I can't believe people live like that." he shook his head for emphasis.

"Yeah it's crazy. Lets talk about something else. I think my brain is fried." She made a big show of closing her notebook, sitting back in her chair she crossed her legs and couldn't help but notice that Eliot's eyes strayed. "Lets talk about the boat. How does Liza feel?"

"Oh she isn't happy. Thinks I should invest it. Nest egg. You know women."

She laughed good naturedly. "Yeah, all the same, crazy."

"I'm thinking Grandpa Ian would have rather I enjoy it."

"You only think that because he was spent the last year of his life touring all the bars in Boston with various ladies whose intention were of the gold digger persuasion."

Elliot offered her a deep chuckle at her words and Chloe pushed down the surge of heat that washed over her skin at the sound. If it was fake he was better than she thought.

"Sorry but I couldn't help over hear your conversation."

Elliot immediately went on alert. Yes they wanted to reel Fox in but if they seemed to eager he would know it was a trap. "Hey buddy, you might want to head back to your table." In an overt warning Eliot pulled back his jacket and flashed his gun and badge.

"whoa. No need to get defensive. I just happen to be in a position to be able to help you." He pulled out a card and handed it to a wary Eliot. "I do financial planning."

"It wasn't that much money buddy."

"10 dollars or ten million. Doesn't really matter but it should be working for you."

He was smooth and Chloe could understand how he had gotten so many of Boston's finest to hand over their money.

"Look here's my card. Check me out, then come and see me." He handed the small piece of paper to Eliot and got up from the table and walked away.

As soon as he was out of the door Chloe turned to Eliot and smile. "He took the bait."

"Nate you get that?"

"Every word." Chloe gasped. She wasn't used to working in the field. She had completely forgotten everyone was on coms.

Eliot got up and made to leave and Chloe followed. "How did you know what coffee to get me?"

She waited until they were buckled into the car to talk again.

"Just a guess."

"It's my favorite." Eliot watched as she took another sip and the warm drink and tried not to fixate on the tiny bit of whip cream that clung to her top lip. He watched as she brought her finger up to wipe it away and then sucked it into her mouth to clean off the bit of sweetness.

He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since she had called him on his threat in Nate's apartment. There was just something about a girl who could handle herself.

"So what are we doing next?"

"We aren't doing anything. Nate and Sophie are waiting at Fox's office, Parker is just finishing up in there and you are going back to your hotel to make sure there is no activity on his accounts."

"I already set up a remote warning program to let me know the moment he does anything. It will be sent to my phone and we should be able to trace everything. I even have our own dummy account set up with your inheritance and background stories about your windfall, tax documents, obit, everything he will be searching for. You saw him palm the receipt right? The one you paid for the drinks with the fancy new debit card I gave you? He's going to look into you and when he does he's going to find exactly what I want him too."

"Have you ever thought about a life of crime?"

"What? No. I'm the good guys like you."

He scoffed at that like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world to say.

"Whatever. My point is I have nothing to do until we make our next move and call him about all the wonderful investment ideas he has to offer you."

"Not my problem." Eliot pulled up in front of her hotel and waited for her to get out.

"Thanks for making me feel right at home." She mumbled the words under her breath as she got out of the car and made her way up to her room.

"I'm free you know. We could hang out." Chloe jumped at the voice in the com. She had to do a better job remembering that everyone was listening.

"Sounds good Parker you want to pick me up?"

"Look up" Chloe did as instructed and laughed at the sight of Parker on her roof top terrace 10 stories above the sidewalk. "You afraid of heights?"

"Not at all. Be right up." With that she walked into the hotel and over to the elevator. Stepping inside she extracted her key and punched in the penthouse floor. Parker was waiting for her on her balcony. Normally the invasion of her privacy would have bothered her but Oliver had warmed her about bringing anything compromising with her. The only thing of value in her room was her laptop and there was just no way anyone could hack it. Well okay maybe 1 person could do it but he was on her team so she didn't need to worry about it.

"So what is there to do for fun in this town?" Chloe asked Parker and immediately feared the answer. The gleam in the other blondes eyes spoke of trouble.

"I'm so glad you asked. How do you feel about breaking into a bank?"

"seriously?"

"Well we aren't going to steal anything I just want to test something out."

"So we are going to break in and not steal anything?"

"Yes, why is that not fun? What did you want to do while we wait?"

"Nope your right, that sounds fun. Lets go." This girl was so obviously Chloe's complete opposite. Impulsive, unguarded, just a tiny bit crazy. She wasn't in Metropolis she should kick back and enjoy herself just a bit. Not that her idea of fun was breaking into banks but the excitement in Parkers voice did make it sound interesting.

Sounds like fun? Had she been insane? That foolish line of thinking was the reason she was now sitting in the bank vault of the main branch of Colonial First Bank while Parker left tiny origami swans in random safety deposit boxes.

It had taken less than 3 minutes for Parker to break into the vault. Chloe could only imagine how someone learned a skill like that. She hadn't used any tools other that a stethoscope. It was impressive to watch. She could only imagine that Parkers usual targets of offices and file cabinets were like child's play to her.

After breaking in they broke out. And other than the swans there would be no evidence either of them had been there. It was oddly amusing to think about the people going into their boxes searching to be sure everything was still there, finding no evidence of any wrongdoing except for the paper birds.

"So is this what you do on your time off?"

"Isn't this what you do?" Parker asked it with such sincerity that Chloe wanted to agree. To tell her what she wanted to hear. Let her know she was normal. Let her know there was someone else like her. But at the end of the day she couldn't lie.

"The truth is I haven't had time for fun in a long time."

"I have fun everyday." Chloe had no doubt that she enjoyed life to the fullest. There was something about her. Chloe suspected a haunted past but somehow the girl had managed to find acceptance. For not the first time Chloe wondered if this rag tag group had become a family like her own.

"Thanks Parker." Chloe yawned widely and tried to cover it. "Sorry."

Parker just stood there and stared at her. "Oh wait. You're tired. I'd better be going." She moved forward like she was going hug Chloe before settling on an arm slap and then bounding out the door. Chloe just shook her head. There was something endearingly innocent about her.

AN

More to follow. Glad to see at least a few people are enjoying it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The next morning Eliot was picking her up to head to Fox's office. Glancing at the clock she realized she had time for one more cup of coffee before she would have to head down. Sitting in front of her laptop she checked to make sure everything was still in place. There was no activity on any of his accounts. The sooner he accessed them the sooner they would be able to trace everything and she could head back to Metropolis and get back to saving the world.

Making her way to the lobby she sighed. It wasn't going to be easy. Last night Chloe had dreamt of Eliot. Although dream was a bit tame to describe the heated encounter Chloe's sex starved brain conjured up. She woke up a sweaty mess. The sheets were tangled around her legs and her pulse was racing.

Sitting in the car with him today was going to be an exercise of self control. She was already having hard time keeping her lust in check. It was going to be even harder now that her brain had managed to conjure up images in full Technicolor of what Eliot could do to her.

She pulled the car door open and slipped into the passenger seat. Sitting in the cup holder was a tall Latte.

"What's this for?"

"It's from Sophie for last night." Eliot mumbled the words.

"With Parker?" Chloe took a long sip on the hot beverage and sighed. "I don't understand."

"She doesn't make friends easy but she called you her friend this morning so whatever you did last night thank you." She smiled at him. "From Sophie. Not me."

"No certainly not you. You're big and tough and mean." She took another sip. "Either way I didn't need to be rewarded. I had fun too. Something my life has been in short supply of lately."

"Great now that everyone is having a good time can we get back down to business?"

Eliot eased the car into the parking spot in front of Fox's office and got out of the car. Chloe was close on his heels.

"Officers. Welcome." He didn't great them by name but he could have. He had gotten their names from the waitress at the coffee shop and had checked their financials the minute he had gotten back to his office. Not that Chloe was surprised. He had to know who was worth targeting and who wasn't. Eliot's sizable inheritance made him the perfect mark.

"So I've thought about it and retirement sounds better than a boat. I'm going to try and delay my gratification."

"A wise decision Officer…"

"Officer Mahoney." Eliot offered him the information he already had. "And this is my partner Officer Sullivan." Chloe offered him her hand and had to fight against the need to squeeze harder than necessary. He was a weasel. Slick and sneaky and disgusting and she couldn't wait to take him down.

"Nice to formally meet you both. He motioned them to sit in the chairs across from his desk. "Why don't we start with you telling me how much you have and we can figure out just how young you can retire."

20 minutes later and Eliot had given Fox every piece of the financial puzzle. Chloe had to fight to keep the grin from her face. This was the information they needed. Chloe could just hear the clicking of handcuffs. He was going down. She wanted to do a victory dance. Instead she sat there silently and tried to think about really boring stuff. Anything but that fact that the case was going to be over and she was going back to metropolis and this jackass was going to jail.

She did the dance on the inside and then took another sip of the coffee Peter had gotten for them. Trying not to enjoy it too much. There was something morally wrong about enjoying a criminal's coffee. Even if it was dark roast Sumatra blend.

When they were done and safely inside their car Chloe did her dance. Wiggling and pumping her fist while Eliot stared at her dumbfounded.

When she finally stopped the smile on her face was radiant. Eliot had never seen anything like it and it tugged at his lust, low and deep the heat started to build. She was dangerous and silly and made his pulse race. He turned away from her and back to the road in front of him. Easing the car into the parking garage of the hotel he found a spot and pulled in. He didn't say anything.

Minutes ticked by. Silence reigned and after a while Chloe was afraid to break it. She sat there, still, trying to not think about the way his eyes never left her. She thought she could actually feel his gaze. Like a weight on her skin. She couldn't take it any longer. She needed to know what he was thinking why he was staring.

Turning, her eyes met his and she froze. They were so dark and alive and he was looking at her like a starving man. Chloe couldn't look away.

"Chloe." Just her name on his lips and she felt her pulse skyrocket. Was he asking her permission? Couldn't he tell that she had been ready since she first laid eyes on him?

By way of an answer she just nodded and watched as his hand reached out and traced her jaw.

"Chloe." He said her name again. Like a prayer and she leaned into his touch. Her eyes still locked on his, she felt her pulse race and her breath hitch.

"Come upstairs with me." Chloe wasn't sure what had come over her. All she knew was that she was lonely and he was here and she wanted him. Had since the first moment she had seen him. She had never reacted like that to someone before. She didn't believe in love at first sight but she now believed in Lust at first sight.

She waited for his response, still and silent. Refusing to beg but wanting him more than she could say. Then she could ever remember wanting anyone.

His fingers lingered on her cheek and she turned more and kissed his palm. Gentle and tender, and yet Eliot hissed as if she had burned him and when she looked up at his eyes again she saw his desire.

"Come with me Eliot."

She reached for his hand on her cheek and held it. Feeling the calluses she shivered. Wondering what they would feel like on her skin. She tugged gently and got out of the car. She couldn't force him. She could only hope he followed.

Making her way to the elevator she refused to look back. She pressed the elevator button and waited. At the ding she knew she was still alone and she felt the disappointment. Stepping into the open doors she pressed the button for her floor and leaned back against the wall as the doors closed. Taking a deep breath and trying not to think about how hard it was going to be to get to sleep tonight.

When she got out he turned and looked out the windshield, his hand moved to the ignition and he paused. First rule was never get involved with a teammate. Never. But if he wanted to get technical she wasn't on his team. Especially since the job was over. A slow smile spread across his face as he pulled the key out of the ignition and jumped out of the car. He watched as the doors on the elevator started to close and managed to stick his hand out just before they shut all the way.

She looked up from her perch on the far wall and smiled at him. Before she could say anything he moved forward and pinned her. His lips a mere whisper away. His blue eyes dark and intense as they stared at her. She sucked in a breath and stared back. Not sure if she should move forward or stay still.

Eliot pressed into her again and watched as her eyes fluttered, she fought to keep the haze of lust away. Eliot leaned in close but still his lips didn't touch hers and the frustration started to build. She was about to lean in when the bell dinged and the doors opened. Still she didn't try to move until Eliot pulled away. Reaching for her hand and leading her down the hall.

Standing at her door he turned to her and for a moment she wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Then she pulled her key out and opened the door. Turning back to him she was going to say something. She wasn't sure what but she never got a chance. He kicked the door closed with a solid thump and reached out and snaked a hand behind her neck. Pulling her up against him slowly closing the last inch, letting his mouth slant over hers.

Chloe sighed at the contact. Lightning sizzled across her skin and she felt the full length of his lean body press into her. She wrapped her arms around him trying to get closer. She wanted more contact. She felt him nibble at her lower lip and her knees went weak. She felt his arms, like corded steel, wrap around and help support her weight.

She shouldn't have been surprised at his strength. He was the muscle after all. She smiled inwardly. She knew he was more than that. Weird. She didn't really know him but she would have sworn he was a lot more than just a well muscled meathead. And he was certainly well muscled. Toned and strong and his skin was warm as her fingers ran across it. Feeling the muscles flex and move under her touch. She pulled back and removed his t shirt. Pulling it over his head in one quick sweep and letting her eyes enjoy all the newly exposed skin.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Chloe eyes shot up to meet him. Confusion on her face. She started to back up a bit when she felt Eliot's hand tighten around her. "Like what?"

"Like you know me." He watched her face as the confusion melted away. "You don't know me."

"Sorry, you're right." he started to release his grip and she grabbed him. "But you're not as scary as you think you are." She leaned in and kissed his neck, enjoying the way he sucked in a breath. Her mouth traced the line of his collar bone, nibbling and sucking. Her hands found their way to his waist and started to undo his pants. As she slipped her fingers in the waist to undo then Eliot growled and tightened his grip on her again.

Chloe smiled against his skin and then gasped as she felt him lifting her. Pulling on her arms and spinning her around until she had somehow ended up in his arms. Cradled close to his chest and once again staring into those amazing blue eyes. "Oh"

He watched her mouth form the word and smiled. "Yeah, Oh." She made his way over to the bed. Placing her down gently. "You have entirely too much on darlin."

His voice sent shivers up her spine. She watched as he leaned down and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. His eyes never leaving hers. As the shirt fell open he looked down and a smirk tugged at his lips.

Chloe leaned forward and let the shirt fall from her shoulders. She went to unclasp her bra when he stopped her. His hand covered her own. "Allow Me." He moved around behind her and undid the clasp. Leaning forward he pulled her hair to the side exposing her neck and began to kiss the long column of newly exposed skin.. Chloe leaned her head to the side to allow him better access and moaned. She wasn't even aware he had slipped her bra off until she felt the rough callous of his palm on the soft skin of her breast. She moaned louder and snaked her arm up and ran it through his hair, pulling him closer.

Eliot growled and bit her neck just as he pinched Chloe's nipple. She arched her back, pressing into his hand. She tried to turn and face him but Eliot hand her firm. Chloe whimpered slightly and tried again.

"Eliot, please."

"I told you I'm not nice." he moved around her and pushed her back into the bed. Her eyes went wide for a moment and then she smiled. There was just something about him. Even forceful she felt safe.

"Are you trying to get me to stop you?" She raised and eyebrow and smiled at him.

"This isn't a good idea." He moved to pull away.

"Don't even think about it." With the simple flip of her wrist she had reversed their positions and the look of shock on his face amused her. "Stop looking so surprised."

Chloe released her grip on his arm and ran her blunt finger nails across Eliot's chest as she straddled his waist. "Save the whole southern gentlemen code crap. You want to stop this you are going to have to do it yourself. " She wiggled slightly and enjoyed the way Eliot's eyes went dark. Chloe slid down lower and removed his pants. Sliding them down his narrow hips and smiling seductively as he fought to remain still.

"Chloe."

"Still fighting me? Really?" She stood at the foot of the bed and removed her skirt.

Eliot watched and shifted on the bed.

"Here's the deal. You want me." Her eyes drifted to the evidence between his legs and she smirked knowingly. "and I want you." She walked around the bed and slid next to him. Pressing the length of her body against him. "Can we please not play games? I'm not some victim and I certainly don't need your protection." She slid her hand down his chest and stopped at his manhood. Eliot's hip bucked off the bed involuntarily as she wrapped her fingers around the hard length. "No more games please?"

Eliot growled and turned his head towards her. "No more games." He rolled, pressing Chloe's small body under him. Trapping her wrists above her head with his right hand the other snaking down her body and pressing her hip into the mattress.

He waited until she stopped squirming, concentrating on crushing the voice that kept telling him this was wrong, that this was a bad idea. From the moment she had called him out in their first meeting her knew she would be trouble. He just wasn't sure how much trouble until he had kissed her. She tasted sweet and innocent and yet she was anything but that, He was having trouble reconciling the whole Chloe with the soft blonde currently pinned beneath him.

Chloe pressed her leg into his length and moaned again. "So hard." Her voice a breathless whisper.

"Since your dance." He watched her pretty face blush slightly at that and thought it funny. Ironic that she would blush at that moment. "That's how long I've been hard." Chloe spread her legs wider and waited.

Eliot let his hand move towards her core. Teasing the inside of her thighs for a moment before letting his finger slip between her wet lips. Chloe trashed under him at the slight contact. Eliot tightened the grip on her wrists until she was still again. Slipping a second finger inside the tight channel.

Chloe writhed under him. Pinned to the bed she felt the electricity sizzled across her skin. She wanted to touch him, to pull him close and make him do.. Something. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop or never stop. His fingers were moving in and out of her and he had moved his mouth to the tight pink bud of her nipple and still he held her pinned in place. She rolled and struggled and moaned. Calling his name more than a few times. She felt the wave of feeling start to roll over her and she fought harder. She was going to come.

So close. God she was so close. He watched and she got more and more desperate to be free of his hold. All the while trying to get closer to him. He shifted his hand slightly and pulled back to watch as she fractured. A horse scream escaping her throat before she fell silent and still.

Eliot released her wrist and let his hand move slowly down her body enjoying the way she purred at the gentle contact. He rolled away for a moment and felt Chloe's clumsy grip on his shoulder.

"Not leaving yet, we aren't done."

"Good." She smiled up at him. Content and satisfied. Closing her eyes for just a moment they sprung open when he climbed back on the bed. Settling himself between her thighs.

"Last chance to back out." If she did he might explode but he just couldn't stop himself from offering her one last choice.

Chloe looked up at him and smirked and still Eliot was still. She offered him a tiny wink before she reversed their positions. Before he could say a word she had lifted herself up and slid back down on him. Letting his hard length slip into her wet heat. She moaned at the feeling and leaned back, thrusting her hips forward to take him deep into her. Eliot's hands sprang to her waist and gripped tight. She would have bruises tomorrow, but she didn't stop. Moving slowly back and forth setting her own pace and reveling in the way it felt as he slid his length almost all the way out and then all the way back in. Her body tightening and pulling him in.

She started moving faster. Lost in the feeling of Eliot under her. She could feel the tension beginning to coil again. Building as her blood heated up and her heart pounded. Faster and faster until she threw her head back and screamed his name.

She fell forward and Eliot felt her hair cover him, the blond curls tickling his neck. He breathed in deeply and let her scent surround him. He took a moment before switching them again. Settling himself between her thighs he waited until she opened her eyes.

When she looked up at him it was with glassy, half lidded green eyes. Letting a slow smile stretch across her lips she shifted slightly and wrapped her legs around him. Pulling him in closer.

Eliot reveled in the feeling of being surrounded by her. Moving slowly, enjoying the way she lifted her hips to meet him.

"More, Please more." Chloe's voice was a soft whisper but it went straight to his core. His stroke faltered just a moment before he moved faster. Each thrust ended with her name on his lips. Faster and deeper until Chloe reached up and wrapped her arms around him and with every thrust her blunt nails dug into his back.

She wrapped her legs tighter, puling him in deeper. Eliot thrust harder worrying for a moment about hurting her until she moaned and turned her head to the side trying to muffle another scream in the pillow.

"Again, again." He would have tried to fly if she had asked. He thrust harder and deeper, angling to hit the spot that made her dig her nails into his back. "Oh God, yes. Yes! " Eliot thrust a few more times until he couldn't hold back anymore. His control snapped and he thrust deep inside her. His body shivering. He screamed her name and watched as she followed him.

He barely controlled his collapse. The muscles in his body rolling and pulling her with him and he fell to the mattress. She sighed contently onto his chest before her breathing slowed and she slipped into slumber. That was his cue to leave. He didn't snuggle and he certainly didn't stay over. He wanted to get up. Really he did but she was so warm and when he tried to move she held tighter and he didn't want to wake her up and have some sort of a scene.

That was the only reason he stayed. To avoid the scene, certainly not because he liked the way it felt to have her petit warm body snuggled up against his. Certainly not the way she smelled.

"You staying the night?" Chloe's voice was a low mumble and Eliot tried to hide his surprise at he wakeful state.

"I should really…"

"Be going. Yeah I know. I'm not asking for any commitment. Stay the night. In the morning you can vanish before I wake up but it's late and it's been a long day and if it makes you feel better you can tell yourself you're here to keep me safe until Fox is arrested in the morning."

Eliot laughed slightly at that. As if she needed protecting.

"So you're staying?"

"Yeah, just in case."

"I feel safer already." She smirked at him and put her head back down. She had no doubt tomorrow was going to be awkward. Although maybe not as bad as it could be if she could wake him up her way. She chuckled slightly before drifting back off to sleep.

Epilogue.

1 week later.

"So how much did you miss me?" Hardison came bounding back into the room.

"How was your geek fest?" Parker smiled up at him.

"Comic Con."

"Oh Eliot kept calling it the geek fest."

"Well Eliot is.." Hardison paused as Eliot walked into the room.

"Eliot is what?" Eliot grumbled the words.

"Wonderful. Great to work with. One of a kind."

"Shut up." Eliot glared at him and walked back out of the room.

"He's crankier than usual. Maybe he really did miss me."

"No he misses Chloe." Parker offered up. "Me too actually. She was a lot of fun."

"Wait, you miss my replacement?"

"She wasn't your replacement. She just filled in for you. She did do a great job though." Parker moved closer and sat next to him on the couch. "I think Nate told her she could come back again whenever she wanted."

"So no one missed me?"

"I told you, I did."

"Back up. Eliot misses someone?"

"Yeah Sophie told me not to say anything to him but Eliot really liked Chloe. She said they had a connection."

"Eliot had a connection with a NERD?" Hardison was completely confused. He had been gone 2 weeks and now it seemed like the world was upside down. "I'm so confused."

Parker leaned over and hugged him before leaping up and bounding out of the room.

AN perhaps I didn't need an epilogue but I missed Hardison.

\

REVIEWS PLEASE/


End file.
